


Breaking Point

by Ivy_B, maywitch



Series: Secret Santa 2013 [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_B/pseuds/Ivy_B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywitch/pseuds/maywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Miles who walked away from the Republic, it was Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/gifts).



> Made for nbc_revolution's Secret Santa.  
> Cory's Prompt: _It wasn’t Miles who walked away from the Republic, it was Monroe._

  
  
  
  


Bass sometimes wondered if Charlie hadn’t come to Philly and joined them, if she had stayed away, how things would have turned out. Would Miles have still been ‘The Butcher of Baltimore’, if Charlie hadn’t wormed her way into his heart and then shattered it, when she left? Bass had no idea what their falling out was over, but knowing Miles’ ruthful pragmatism and Charlie’s idealism, it’s not hard to guess. He had to watch as Miles wouldn’t listen to anyone, closed himself off from everyone, from _him_ and grew darker and colder, until Bass could barely recognize him anymore.

Bass had to do something, he couldn’t just watch Miles become a monster, so he decided to track Charlie down and drag her back to Philly, kicking and screaming if he had to. After all, she was the one who broke Miles, if anyone could fix him, it would be _her_. In hindsight, Bass probably should have left a letter, explaining where he went and why, because Miles did not take his supposed ‘defection’ well- he went after them himself and brought the Militia with him. Bass and Charlie didn’t want to fight Miles, let alone have to shoot him, so they ran, barely managing to escape. Things were worse than they thought- Miles was broken and lost, maybe for good. They were fugitives, the smart thing would be to cross the border and get as far away from the Republic, leave Miles for good… Or they could go back and fight to save Miles from himself, even if he’s already given up.


End file.
